Portable patient monitoring systems, sometimes referred to simply as patient monitors, are important devices in clinical settings such as hospitals. The portable patient monitoring systems include and/or are in communication with one or more physiological sensors that continuously and/or periodically sense one or more physiological conditions of a patient. Caregivers often move such portable patient monitoring systems with a patient as he or she is moved within the hospital (e.g., from the emergency room to an operating room, etc.) by hand or using a transport device such as a gurney. Some portable patient monitoring systems can mechanically mate with docking stations that provide, when the portable patient monitors are docked, a power source and/or data communications.
Portable patient monitoring systems are typically programmable/customizable in that they allow for various settings such as alarm conditions to be adjusted. These settings can sometimes be lost when the portable patient monitoring systems are docked to a docking station and/or when a disruption such as a power failure occurs.